Fights & Fantasies
by picklesmakemehappy101
Summary: In which, Ally has to choose between Austin and Gavin. Based off of the recent episode: Hunks and Homecomings. Two-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Lemony goodness!


**Fights & Fantasies**

**In which, Ally has to choose between Austin and Gavin. Based off of the recent episode: Hunks and Homecomings. Two-shot! Auslly-ness galore! I promise, cross my heart hope to die! Lemony goodness!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and do not profit from anyone/anything you may recognise in this fic! This is simply to satisfy our Auslly obsessed minds!**

**Chapter 1**

**Be warned, this is very, very smutty. If you don't like the heated scenes in my T-Rated stories this is NOT for you.**

The sound of the wooden door slamming shut resonated within the confined space of the practice room. The usual airy and effervescent atmosphere currently electrified with tension and anger and confusion and a whole heap of other emotions and feelings that Ally couldn't decipher.

She gazed in forlorn at the recently closed inanimate object as tears congregated at the rim of Ally's captivating cappuccino orbs.

His final statement resonated in every crevice of her mind, like the slamming door. Sharp as flint his words cut deep, creating a wound Ally wasn't sure how to fix.

There was no choice or decision to make. That much was obvious.

Her heart belonged to him and so wherever he went, she was condemned to follow. He beheld her very life in his hands. His strong, sturdy hands.

Suddenly her entire body became limp, her muscles fatigued as she hung her head, her knees buckled slightly and her arms swung lifelessly at her sides.

Her chest ached as she succumbed to heartache. The pang behind her breasts agonising her every nerve, like a biting daggers blade had slashed at her, slicing her heart in two.

She covered her eyes with her hands as she sobbed desperately into them. Her cries of pain echoing off of the walls and dense furniture.

"Ally?" His tentative voice called amongst her sobs.

Her head whipped up, revealing her captivating cappuccino orbs caressed with the moisture of her tears.

"I-I'm sorry for getting so angry Ally." His voice was abnormally quite, beholding a shyness she had never heard in him before. However his sincerity was clear and confident.

"But you're not sorry for making me choose?" She questioned, her own voice calm and collected even though a storm was brewing, reflected in the tempest black of her pupil. Her voice had an icy sharp quality.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me." He responded, taking a menacing step forward which she neither winced nor flinched at. "I have every right to make you choose. It's not fair that you suddenly ditch me for him Ally. All. The. Time. We haven't written a song in a week." His voice was sharp, like the dagger that sliced her heart.

"Oh, don't pull that one on me Austin. How many godforsaken times have you ditched me for some girl and I'm left up here for hours on end. And isn't this what you wanted. Jesus Christ Austin it confuses me. You confuse me. You told me to move on and the moment I do you suddenly have a problem with it?" She shrieked, enraptured by the anger that pumped in her veins.

"You know full well that this has nothing to do with that." Austin said, threateningly, his eyes dilating, swirling with a murky blackness no doubt due to his anger. She scoffed sarcastically. He ignored it. "Since when did moving on romantically mean finding another music partner." He bellowed, his heart was hammering inside his chest, thrumming desperately against his chest bone.

"Do you know how God damn hard it is to move on from someone you see every day Austin? I'm telling you now it's pretty damn hard because with ever minute I spend with you, I fall a little harder." Her yelling had decreased to nothing more than a mere whisper, consumed by pain and hurt.

"Yeah well did you ever consider that I just wanted you to be happy. That I only told you to move on because I'm so fucking in love with you it actually hurts." They was now nothing but a lingering breath between them. The swells of her breasts brushed against his firm torso as they're sultry breath mingled in the limited vicinity dividing them. "You ended us. And I've been feeling so guilty for leading you on ever since." His husky hazel irises drifted to the carpeted floor.

Ally caressed his jaw with her palm, tracing unidentifiable patterns with her thumb across his cheek.

"Austin?" The bewilderment obvious in her voice. She wasn't entirely sure what to think, let alone say.

His gaze fluttered back to adhere to hers. His smouldering eyes, eliciting a fiery heat to erupt across her body, her succulent skin tingling. She gazed back intensely into those hypnotic hazel irises, before his eyelids fluttered shut. He nuzzled his cheek further into her palm, enjoying the sweet caress.

Ally felt the blush rise to her face, her cheeks adorned with a pink dusting as the realisation of her intimate action swept across her body in a wave and embarrassment flooded her. She began to pull her hand away, however before she could retract her appendage from his handsome features, Austin's hand gently rested atop hers, before his husky hazel irises revealed themselves as his smouldering gaze settled yet again on Ally's captivating cappuccino orbs.

He felt a fiery heat engulf his stomach as he noted the rosie hue lingering on her cheeks. Making her blush was one of his favourite past times. He quickly retained his focus on her beautiful eyes and he sighed once he noticed the bewilderment captured within the lustrous depths.

He gently tugged her hand away from his face, mourning the loss of their intimacy.

"Would it be awfully cliche if I admitted that I never had any desire to break up with you in the first place and I only agreed because I knew it was what you wanted and so you would be happy?" He questioned a glimmer of amusement twinkling in his orbs, mostly concealed by the sincerity that laced his voice. A small smile tugged on the right hand corner of his lips. "Oh God! I don't think you released just how much of a love struck fool I was." He laughed dryly at his predicament. "Still am." He continued, capturing Ally's captivating cappuccino orbs in a passionate embrace. With their smouldering gazes adhered, Ally lifted her right hand to his chest, feeling the intimate pounding of his heart against her fingertips.

"Then I am in love with a fool." Was Ally's confident but quite response, remaining to look up at him through her long and dark eyelashes. And animated gleam brightened his honeyed irises and he couldn't refuse the pull of his lips that longed to form an lopsided grin.

However, the grin faded slightly as guilt and regret cloaked his passionate eyes.

"What's wrong Austin?" Ally asked, panicking internally at the two emotions currently displayed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ally."

"Sorry? What for, Austin?" She questioned, the heartache bubbling in her stomach.

"For everything Ally!" He responded with frustration, running a hand through his hair. "For fucking every damn thing up. For stealing your song. For brushing aside ever obtaining romantic feelings for you. For being a jerk. For choosing Kira over you. For never fighting for you. For meeting up with another songwriter. For leading you on with songs and almost kisses and then telling you to move on. For making you choose between myself and Gavin. God I must be the biggest fucking jerk on the planet. You never made me choose between you and Kira. Whatever was the outcome you'd remain my friend. And holy shit. Look at me. Making you choose between Gavin and me. Just... everything, Ally. I don't deserve you." He sighed, and Ally was shocked at how a simple release of breath could contain so much pain.

"Austin." Ally spoke clearly, placing her hand back to it's previous position on his chest. Craving the intimacy of the action. "I've already forgiven you for stealing my song. And we both know it was an accident. And never thinking you'd have romantic feelings for me? Austin, that was two years ago, and at the time I thought the same thing. There's nothing to apologies for that. I can understand why you choose Kira. And the fact that you listened to me, and accepted the break-up and allowed us to simply be friends again without fighting made me happy because honestly, at that time, added drama wasn't something I was looking for. So, I am grateful for that. You also had a valid reason for meeting with another songwriter, even though it was under false pretences. And honestly, had the situation been the other way round I would have had those same insecurities. You didn't lead me on Austin, it was nice to know that you still had feelings for me. And those almost kisses." At this a pretty pink blush adorned Ally's cheeks. "Who was it who instigated them? And although it did hurt to have you tell me to move on, it needed to happen. We couldn't continue to remain hung up on each other. And you are definitely not a jerk. You are the one person whom has truly believed in me. And if you ever need proof of that, just think back to 'You Can Come To Me' and you'll find you're answer." Ally paused to inhale deeply, aware that the conclusion to her rant was in sight.

"And Austin? Do you love me?" Ally questioned, making sure to gaze deeply into those husky hazel irises she had fallen so in love with.

"Ally." Austin breathed, keeping his gaze transfixed on hers as he grabbed her hand that was caressing his chest, and kept it their, ensuring she could feel ever powerful beat of his passionate heart. "I love you in ways words cannot describe." His honeyed orbs glimmered with sincerity and Ally's lips beheld an enchanting smile at his romantic admission.

"Then Austin, you deserve me, as I deserve you." Was her only response, keeping her captivating cappuccino orbs focused on his whiskey irises. Butterflies danced in their stomachs and their every nerve tingled with dazzling smiles capturing their features.

Suddenly, his husky hazel irises morphed into ebony black and Ally feared he was angry again. He pitched forward slightly, ensuring his mouth was parallel to her left ear. He breathed deeply and raggedly, his warm breath caressing her skin and she shivered and stepped further into him at the feeling. The hand that had hers clasped in his passionate embrace traveled to her hip and the contact had her blood humming in her veins. Her own hand remained adhered to his chest.

"You know what I love about arguing Ally?" He whispered lewdly at her, Ally shook her head vigorously, enjoying his close proximity.

Suddenly, with the palm that caressed her hip he pulled her into him, their bodies moulding together as their hips collided in a frenzy of heat. He brought his lips to hers, the red tainted skin grazing lightly, erupting shivers down the rope of Ally's back.

"The making up." He whispered against her lips.

"Plus, those three almost kisses are long overdue." She replied cheekily.

"Hmmm! I thought it was four." He responded in a breathy whisper, his eyes fluttering shut as he prepared to press his lips to hers. Her imitating him.

"What?" She questioned, confusion cloaking her captivating cappuccino orbs but a wicked smile still embraced her lips as she pulled away slightly.

"Well... Let's just say Dez and Trish filled me in on you're 'What if we never met Austin' discussion..." He paused briefly, gazing down at her with a wicked grin constructed carefully onto his facial features and he noticed the pink hue adorning her cheeks. "Been fantasising about kissing me Ally?" He finished smugly.

"Maybe." Ally responded coolly but the pink dusting that adorned her cheeks implied her embarrass at having been caught. Her eyebrow was raised in slight amusement. "So we're classifying fantasies in this 'making up for missed moments' are we?"

"Possibly." He responded with a nonchalant shrug before allowing a wolfish grin to decorate his handsome face. He leaned in, eliminating 99% of the already limited space that once stood between them. "But if we were to include fantasies... we'd be progressing much further than just kisses Ally." He whispered slyly against her lips, although she could hear the slight tremor that displayed clearly his nerves at his admission.

Ally flushed darkly at his confession and her heart shuddered to a halt behind her breasts, the blood in her veins hummed and her succulent skin prickled with a fiery heat.

"Maybe I'm okay with that..." Ally whispered, gazing up at him through her dark, long eyelashes and she was nibbling on her lower lip.

Austin's heart jumped violently in his chest before proceeding to beat frantically as he processed her words.

"God dammit Ally!" He growled before pressing his lips firmly against hers. They stumbled backwards until Ally hit the edge of the piano, Austin pressing her desperately into the inanimate wooden instrument, craving the touch of their heated bodies.

"Holy shit baby, I want to fucking devour you." He groaned, his lips grazing hers, before planting them strongly onto hers.

"Austin." She hummed as their lips parted briefly to breath in the oxygen they required, but their lips were swiftly adhered to each others yet again.

His hands roamed her body frantically, tracing every feminine curve. Her hands slid into his flaxen hair, the silken strands gliding between her fingertips as she tugged on his hair.

Their heated mouths opened and closed as their lips played a flirtatious game, attempting to capture the others lips. Austin's oppressive tongue swiftly plunged into her mouth and began twirling with hers. Their tongues sliding wet against each other.

Only heavy panting and muffled moans sounded throughout the room as they engaged in their increasingly heated make-out session.

His tongue soon tore from her mouth only for Ally to pull his lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it before nibbling lightly at the rose red flesh.

Austin's crotch twitched as the pleasure of her action consumed his body in a fiery heat. Carnal desire ripped his body and he growled animalisticly against her lips. He grasped her left thigh and hooked it around his hip before lifting her up entirely and placing her with a resounding crash onto the piano keys.

Blissfully unaware of the horrid noise that emitted from the instrument beneath them, Ally wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed her calfs against his backside, pulling him in closer to her and their bodies moulded into each other.

Both teens released a moan as their crotches grinded against each other before continuing to kiss heatedly.

"Is everything alright, we heard a cra-" Trish sentence come to a sudden conclusion once her gaze landed on the uncommon but not necessarily that surprising scene before her.

Dez and Gavin both came racing into the practice room behind her, also halting at the doorway once they caught sight of the passionate teenagers.

All three pairs of eyes were comically wide as the duo continued to kiss, seemingly no idea that they were begging to form somewhat of an audience.

"Austin." Ally moaned erotically, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"Maybe we should, ugh just go..." Trish suggested, still staring at her best friend and client/friend practically dry humping on the piano.

"Fuck Ally. You're so fucking hot." Austin groaned against Ally's creamy neck. Her head was tilted back as she panted her pleasure.

Red faced and slightly scarred Trish, Dez and Gavin slowly backed away from the practice room, pretending not to hear Austin's muttered moan.

**So, it's now a two-shot, so expect a steamy update! ;) Okay, so don't worry guys, now that all my ideas are out, I'm going to focus entirely on Best Friends Sister. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated it.**

**Also, sorry about the ending, I got a bit carried away as I was writing it and it gradually just became steamier and steamier, but seeing as this is now an M-Rated two-shot, I'm sure that won't be a problem. **

**Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this. Please, please, please review if you did, or didn't enjoy. Seriously guys, each follow, favourite and review is much appreciated.**

**Feel free to check out some of my other stories also.**

**Love you guys xxxx**


End file.
